Enlighten (Album)
Russell Garrison's second album, enlighten was released on March 29, 2019 with Russell Productions. It was produced by some of Russell's past collaborators, including Feelo and Polar. Background On May 22, 2018, Russell announced that he had a really good concept for the album. It was later scrapped. On November 25, 2018, Russell released a snippet for a track called 'Racing To Somewhere'. The song was cut. On December 5, 2018, a snippet was posted for a song titled 'Thunder in the Rain'. The song was also cut. Then, on December 26, 2018, Russell announced that new music would be coming in January. On December 27, 2018, he announced that he finished writing the album and only needed to record and edit it after. But then, on January 1, 2018, he announced that he was adding three more tracks, produced by Kamikaze Beats. Also on December 28, the singer teased the album title and release date, posting a picture with the title and release date covered. All that was revealed was that the title seems to be one word and the album will be released in 2019. On December 31, 2018, it was announced in the music video for 'Come See It With Me' that the lead single for this album would be called 'Meteor' and would be released on January 18, 2019. Later on, this release was delayed. Also on December 31, Russell announced via Instagram story that there would be a song called 'Chasing Dreams'. He also announced that recording would begin eventually during January. Then, on January 6, 2019, Russell said he would be postponing the release of any music as he wanted to finish up his previous era, ''Gold'', the right way. Then, on January 13, 2019, Russell made a comeback by teasing a new single with glitchy videos. He continued posting them until finally announcing the release of the new single titled "meteor" on January 22, 2019. The song was teased with many weather report type videos. He then announced the upcoming release of a new single titled "chasing dreams" on February 15, 2019, set for a March 8, 2019 release. The music video was released on March 29, 2019, alongside the album. Russell then announced that the album would be split into three parts and that the first EP, titled the Chasing Dreams EP, would be released on March 29, 2019. He later announced that this was not the case and that the entire album would be released on March 29. This album's tour, the chasing dreams tour, kicked off on May 3, 2019. Russell announced the release of "over and over"'s music video on May 6, 2019. The video was released on May 8, 2019 and premiered during the second show of the chasing dreams tour. On July 2, 2019, Russell announced that a deluxe edition of ''Enlighten'' would be released the following day, July 3, 2019. It features two deluxe tracks titled "forever and always" and "poolside (full speed)". Singles and Promotional Singles The first single, Meteor, was released on February 1, 2019. The second single, Chasing Dreams, will be released on March 8, 2019. A promotional single, Silence, was released on April 18, 2019 alongside a lyric video. The third and final single from this album, Over and Over, was released on May 6, 2019. The second promotional single, Poolside (Full Speed), was released alongside the deluxe edition of the album on July 3, 2019. Tour Main article: The Chasing Dreams Tour The tour for this album was announced on April 19, 2019, alongside the lyric video for "Silence". The original plan for the show was for it to have 6 dates: May 3, 4, 5, 10, 11, and 12. However, as time went on, those dates were completely changed and shows were performed on May 3, 6, and June 4, 2019. It was cut short due to low viewers. Cover Art The cover art for this album was taken on Russell's trip to Florida over Winter break, 2018-2019. The deluxe edition's cover art features a pink border, whereas the standard edition has a white border. Success Stream-wise, this album was a huge step-down from ''Gold'''', ''due to many people leaving or being kicked from the Russell Garrison Group Chat. Streams (updated July 3, 2019): Total Streams: 72 * Enlighten: 3 * Meteor: 32 * Air: 2 * 2AM: 3 * Chasing Dreams: 20 * One Shot: 1 * Exhale: 0 * Silence: 3 * Over and Over: 7 * Never Lose: 0 * Find It: 0 * Free Forever: 0 * Forever and Always: 0 * Poolside (Full Speed): 0 Track List Cut Tracks * Thunder In the Rain * Racing To Somewhere * First Love * Drum * Afraid of Love * Genesis * Stick By You * You * Home * Just So You Know * Problems * Stay True * Top of the World Trivia * Russell said he liked this album a lot more than 'Gold', and that it had more of a pure pop sound, rather than a tropical sound. * Russell's favorite track on this album is Over and Over.